


Od pierwszego wejrzenia

by Underthewater2016



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BOOM!!!, Indywidualność, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, M/M, Steve kocha wybuchy, Young, Young Love, kid danny, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Steve już w przedszkolu poznał miłość swojego życia. Bo jak mógł nie pokochać blondwłosego chłopca, który wywoływał eksplozje?





	Od pierwszego wejrzenia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



> Zgodnie z obietnicą, w tym tygodniu ficzek o miłości Steve'a do wybuchowej umiejętności ;)
> 
> Betowała strzalka14 :***

Steve ziewnął szeroko i przetarł zaspane oczka, po czym podrapał się po różowych skrzelach na szyi. Czas leżakowania powoli dobiegał końca, gdy zbudził go dziwny hałas dobiegający z drugiego końca sali. Pani Kono i pan Chin stali pochyleni nad małym blondynkiem, który był u nich nowy. Podobno przeprowadził się na Hawaje wraz z rodzicami z New Jersey, bo tata Danego - tak miał na imię chłopiec - dostał posadę w tutejszej centrali głównej straży pożarnej. A przynajmniej tak mówiła mama Steve'a. 

Steve początkowo myślał, że chłopiec zaczął płakać i dlatego opiekunowie stali nad nim i go pocieszali, ale jego wyczulona, focza intuicja i cichy odgłos wybuchu kazał mu sądzić, że to coś zgoła innego. Na czworaka podkradł się do chłopca, nie zważając na to, że odrobinę szorstka, kłująca wykładzina, wbijała się w jego wrażliwe i delikatne błony między palcami. Wychylił ostrożnie głowę nad ramieniem blondyna i... I to, co zobaczył, sprawiło, że w jego oczach pojawiły się serduszka, a przynajmniej tak nazwałaby to Mary Ann. Dłonie Dannego były szeroko rozłożone, a na ich środku pojawiały się małe, cudowne wybuchy. 

\- Ale czaderska indywidualność! - krzyknął podekscytowany, sprawiając tym, że chłopiec odruchowo się skulił i odsunął. - Możesz tak zrobić jeszcze raz? To jest takie fajne.

\- N... Naprawdę ci się podoba? - twarzyczka Dannego pokryła się czerwonym kolorem, gdy patrzył onieśmielony na Steve'a

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Wybuchy są super - powiedział podekscytowany, nie zważając na kręcenie głowami i przewracanie oczami opiekunów, którzy doskonale zdawali sobie sprawę z jego zamiłowania do oglądania strzelanin i eksplozji. 

\- Ja... Cieszę się. - Nawet uszy blondyna pokryły się szkarłatem, co Steve uznał za całkiem fajne i urocze, w końcu podobny kolor miały płomienie w filmach katastroficznych, które zawsze oglądał z tatą. 

\- Chcesz się ze mną bawić? - Steve zaproponował od razu, nie chcąc, by inne dzieci go ubiegły. W końcu to on pierwszy zobaczył te cudowne eksplozje i to on je zaklepał. Danny był jego kolegą i nie pozwoli, by inne dzieci go zabrały. 

Danny potaknął z szerokim uśmiechem i dał się Steve'owi zaciągnąć do kącika z klockami. Zabawa w rozbiórkę budynków była wspaniała, zwłaszcza momenty, gdy Danny rozsadzał całe konstrukcje.

To był początek naprawdę wielkiej miłości Steve'a ... do pakowania się w kłopoty. I do Dannego rzecz jasna.


End file.
